Just made up
by Riyarichard
Summary: Hey!there.In this story...misaki and takumi families are worlds most richest people...but little did they know that their parents are best friends from a very young age!usui takumi knows that but not clearly.its seems misaki is clueless... This is my first story i hope you wil receive what am trying to explain
1. Chapter 1

SUMMARY: In this story misaki's and usui's families are the world's most richest families but they have friendly ties which is unkown to our beloved loved storyis mainly based on the concept how misaki makes up a story which makes everyone be in a awestruck and no AN ENTERTAINMENT STORY...

AUTHORS NOTE:Hey there... this is my first fanfiction story,I would like to take some of your help.I hope you guys will help an inner fight with my self about whether or not to upload a story...it took so much courage to me to upload this if u find mistake you are way more than welcome to suggest me.

A STORY JUST MADE UP

AT AYUZAWA HOUSEHOLD:

It's early in the morning.A fresh day for a good start...every one in the house are engaged in their respective works like maids are busy in cleaning the very big house and shaping the gardens with very care as misaki takes special interest in the the cleaning part of the garden is handed in good hands for good care and they do know if they mess up with the garden they will surely see hell at that day.

ayuzawa who is sweet,kind and an understandable mother and she is the wife of sakuya ayuzawa who is the founder of the Ayuzawa up with their status their daughter misaki ayuzawa stand out to be just as wonderful as ,intelligent,tough and never allows anyone to know her feelings except her is just a loving daughter whom everyone wants.

A big spacious room with big windows which gives a very good view of the the sun was rising ...the rays started to fill the room which woke up our beloved started to do stretching in her mega bed which is totally of a princess got up and headed to that bathroom and cotinued her daily routines and maids were in her room cleaning the room.

" Good morning,misaki-chan" hana -chan who is the personal maid of misaki since her takes total care about her regarding parents believe hana-chan and she has been working for 20 yearsin the ayuzawa household.

"Good morning,hana chan."misaki wished her(as misaki knows hana from childhood they talk to each other without formalities)

" u better hurry up misaki your parents are waiting in the dining room for the breakfast.i hope you dont want to make them wait"hana-chan said to misaki while setting her bed."oops soory hana.i guess i got up late today due to the study i did last night.i didnt even know how much time passed"misaki said to hana while taking a quick glance at the garden and headed towards the dining room which she usually refers as an huge one...where a dozen people can sit and eat.

AT DINING HALL:

Sakuya and minako were having a discussion regarding some evening theme arrangements where all delegates will meet over and mingle with each...its more like friendly a surprise for our misaki to introduce her to the world as a heiress of ayuzawa corp..So when they saw her coming they immediately diverted the topic.

"hey,good morning mom and like something discussion is going on here"said misaki while taking

seat next to her father and just in front of her mother.

"Good morning ,sweetie."both parents said in a cheerful way .As in time a maid came and started serving the breakfast for the ayuzawa family."Its nothing, a casual talk about business."sakuya told misaki while having his completeld their breakfast in said he has meeting to attend and said he will back his wife know thats its about the evening theme and sakuya said to misaki "be prepared"for which misaki gave a confusing look and when misaki thought to ask about what to be prepared for sakuya had already she was thinking about what her dad mentioned,she thought to ask when he returned misaki was about mom who was busy talking to a maid came to misaki and asked"Are you free today,honey?"

To which misaki replied"yeah , mom am absolutely free today and am just thinking how to spend the total day".Minako face lit up "perfect ,just perfect.i need your help are going out to buy a dress for you".Misaki gave a confused look and asked,"mom, why do i need a dress out of we going to any party."

"Its not that was the last time we went shopping together? "minako pounted like a child."okay ,fine it should be a quick know i dont like to waste my time on shopping."misaki said to her mom."okay, me in hall after 15 shall take our leave to tokyo for you get it misaki?now go hurry up and meet me in the hall.

MISAKI'S P.O.V:

"What is wrong with everyone today? Even dad was saying something like be prepared and mom out of nowhere asked me to go shopping with her .Not that i hate it. May be am thinking to much. Relax misaki have a break. As am going out I took with my mom i need to take a decent dress to wear or else mom will start her lecture about sense of fashion which I truly don't understand. So in order to avoid the lecture i took a black color outfit which i teamed up with black heels and I left my long raven hair freely. I don't like to have makeup as i like to be natural and added a red colure lipstick to my lips and started leave my room,to meet mom in the hall. It's going to be a very tiring day"

When misaki came to the hall, she saw her mother being as fashionable as ever..."you sure got improved in dressing misaki"minako said as she saw her daughter approaching her."Thanks mom .Where are we heading now?"

"Ofcourse to tokyo, honey." minako replied to her daughter while walking towards their huge car limo waiting for them with full security. When they reached the car a guard opened door for them.

NORMAL P.O.V:

While misaki and minako were away from home, Sakuya just as planned returned home after their departure and started giving plans to professionals in decorating .Every one where busy doing the work as it should be completed before misaki's arrival

In the mean time misaki and minako were doing shopping and they came across a shop named fashion and its seems to be looked like very luxurious clothing .minako took misaki and went to the shop and picked out a dress and they even shopped for a jewelry and returned home...

"Misaki, can you do me a favour?" minako asked when they were returning to their home which is in the outskirts of the city. The main reason they had their house in outskirts is to live peacefully from all the pollution and it's a best way to stay away from paparazzi.

"Yea, mom what is it?"misaki asked while looking at her mother."I need you to dress in this attire and hana-chan will help you in making your hair and makeup .just don't ask any questions ,honey please "minako said to misaki .which in return she thought not to ask any questions as it was just a dress to wear.

When they reached their homes it was probably 5in the went to her room and got fresh up and when she returned from bathroom hana-chan was present in her room.

"How about you change in to the dress and extra maids will be here to help you in dressing and in makeup misaki ."By saying this to misaki ,hana left the room .extra maids came and they started to help misaki.

It was an awesome olive green color outfit which perfectly shows her curves and it falls just above her knees and they her hair fall freely accompanied by an expensive pin and semi curled her hair .she matched the outfit with a pink lipstick and according to her warning given to the maids no extra makeup...they just followed it .she then took white high heels .when she was about to get up sakuya gave an entry

"Misaki, you were always engulfed by nature and you turned 18 by last i was busy overseas i could arrange a party. so according to you i arranged a supernatural theme party where all the rich people are coming today at going to introduce as an heiress of the Ayuzawa corp and I know this is the right moment. So, honey be prepared to talk something. Today is your day" sakuya said to misaki and all the while misaki was dumbfound about what her dad just told to her.

"what are you talking about dad?what will i speak in front of all those peoples .Is this some kind of joke you are pulling on me?you did this without informing to me"misaki shouted as all trail of questions started to invade her brain.

"Speak what you all you always wanted to speak and i forgot to mention our family bestfriend Mr&Mrs usui family will be here you do know they are flying all the way from England just to meet you. I thought it will be a surprise for you,sweetie".sakuya said all that to misaki letting her know the reason that it was a surprise party.

"Am sorry dad .Thanks for arranging a party dad .I won't let you down dad in front of all the people "misaki said in a cheerful way in order to cheer her father.

"That's my girl, sweetie "sakuya was interrupted by a butler who came to inform about the guests who started to arrive. Butler said "masteR , am very sorry to interrupt the discussion but mistress said to say this to you as an urgent matter"

"What is it?"sakuya asked the butler."Mr&Mrs. usui family will be arriving in 10 minutes .security is on full alert sir and guards took care of paparazzi. Just to make sure there will no man entering without a pass and there is no chance of paparazzi entering into the surrounding areas, sir "butler said in an efficient way.

"okay, say to mistress i will meet in 5mins to receive all the guests."sakuya said to the butler and butler left the room and sakuya said to misaki "okay sweetie , I will leave now and be prepared."

"Stop saying that dad...like be prepared. It's not like an exam to be prepared for or something. It's really pissing me off " misaki said while trying to remain calm.

"okay ,okay sweetie...am going to leave now " sakuya said with a huge smile...

misaki just went near the window and started to enjoy the nature "everything has a reason in our life. But are just busy acknowledging it .they are just after the money but today i will make them forget about all the tensions they have ..."misaki said with huge grin plastering on herself

THE STORY HAS JUST BEGAN

AUTHORS NOTE: I know there isn't much about our usui takumi but i promise next chapters will have lovey-dovey moments...


	2. Chapter 2

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I think you guys didn't understand the first chapter. But I hope, if u read from the start you will understand the story by reading the chapter 2

DISCLAIMER:I do not own KWMS...

CHAPTER 2:

Norma p.o.v:

All the people started gather and Sakuya, minako were busy receiving guests. minako was excited about meeting her childhood friend's Edward and patrica who is just about to arrive ...any time and sakuya was equally excited. The time has come and the big limo just arrived in front of the main hall of the ayuzawa house. The guards were on full alert as they came out the car they escorted them till the hall and there they finally met inside.

"Hey patrica, how have you been it's been so long that we actually met?"minako said cheerfully and made her way towards her friend and they both hugged each other. Edward and sakuya, greeted themselves in a formal way as they don't want to get too much attention from other people.

"Am fine ,minako. You haven't even changed a bit. Even after so many years you still look the same. Am so glad that we met at last apart from our busy schedules" patrica said as she was equally excited as minako. Meanwhile Edward and Sakuya were watching their wives behaving like children who just found their favorite toy.

"You look the same, patrica and I was wondering the whole time ...who is this handsome young boy standing beside Edward? and I do have great felling that I have looked at him somewhere and he seems to look like you "minako said while pointing at the boy dressed in a tuxedo very neatly. All their focus shifted towards the boy and Edward started to speak "He is our son usui takumi. You met him when he was a toddler."

"Oh my goodness you sure are a patrica's son...you have grown so much! Believe me patrice I think most girls would love to have your son as their husband. He sure is an every girl's dream boy. "minako said to patrica while looking over to takumi...while Edward and sakuya were busy talking to themselves you know guy talk...cause it's obvious they met after such a long time.

"Honey, this is minako ayuzawa and minako this my son Takumi usui. Am so glad that you met my son finally" patrica said with so much happiness.

"It's an honor to meet you minako-san. My mom always says about you and sakuya-san and your friendship."takumi said formally while giving a small smile while taking minako's hand and kissed it.

"Oh just call me minako, takumi. You sure are a smart guy" minako said to takumi and they chatted for then patrica started to look around as if she was looking for someone.

"Are you looking for someone patrice? Because you look so distracted. What is it?"minako asked while wondering what might be wrong with her best friend.

"Where's your daughter minako. I haven't seen her. I saw when she was little and I only have a picture of her which you sent me "patrica asked minako and just about in time Edward and sakuya came.

"Oh she is in her room probably preparing herself. She will be here at any moment. Why don't you take a look at our house takumi. I'll send the guards with you as they are going to bring misaki here at any momemt. Mean while you can meet our daughter by yourself. "By saying this sakuya called out the guards and insisted them to show the house to takumi.

"It will be great, honey. Why don't you go and take a look around the house. I know you are bored to be in here with all the people." patrica said when all four of them were listening.

"Their okay then, catch you later in the party mom and dad "by saying this he left off. "He sure is a cute guy isn't he patrice? minako said while looking at her friend with a smile which is permanent on her face.

"Yeah,minako. I can't wait to see your daughter. You do remember our promise which we made to among us when we got pregnant. I can't wait to see our children reaction when we say that to them. "By saying this they started to mingle with all the other people every one were willing to talk to them as they are the world's most richest people and has successful companies..

MISAKI'S P.O.V:

I began to walk away from my room as guards came to my room and mentioned that it was time...so I took quick glance at my balcony and made a move along with the guards. Though the thought of becoming a heiress to our company was really bugging me but on the second thought I was convincing myself that one day or the other I should take care of it.

I was really getting nervous as the time passed by and I was lost in my own world...not until when I bumped on to someone. I accidentally fell on the person like I was pressed over him and the scene exactly looked like he was kissing my forehead. I gathered all my strength and shouted at him "what the hell? Can't you see where you are going." shouted but not so loud while fixing her dress.

"Excuse me?" Said the guy with a motionless tone. Then misaki looked up to him so as to make him clear about what she said earlier. But she found herself staring in to his deep emerald eyes...and then she came to normal and repeated again "can't you see where you are going, mister?"

"I know where am going. I think it's you, my lady who just bumped in to me "he said as if it was just a matter of fact to be known in his sweet voice for which any girl would fall for.

Misaki was thinking again about why the guards were not reacting when a guy bumped in to me and she thought to handle it to herself as she was getting late. She got a clear view of him this time, the man in front her was dressed in a black tuxedo. He has blonde hair and fair in color and most of all the main attraction of his face were his emerald eyes. His height may be of 6'2 which made me look up when I need to talk to him and for the second time I was brought back from my world he moved his hand to fro in of my face...

"Oh, am sorry think it's my mistake. I hope I didn't hurt you anywhere" misaki said as she was getting late. "This girl is weird. First no one ever shouted on me before. Every girl I met they would just flirt with or either propose me but this girl a moment ago she just shouted and then apologized. she sure is an interesting girl" takumi thought to himself

"It's okay am fine and its takumi" takumi said while looking at misaki like she is the most beautiful creature in the world.

"Pardon me?"misaki gave a confused look to him. Then takumi said again with a sweet smile "It's my name takumi and your name, my lady "he thought not to mention his full name as it would be of no fun if she knows it now.

Her heart skipped a bit when she saw the smile for the second time and a blush was evident on her face during the whole conversation and for some reason takumi found it adorable. Then misaki nervously spoke out saying "Am...umm...I am misaki ayuzawa pleased to me you,ta..tt umm.. takumi-san" then takumi took out her hand and spoke "call me takumi" and then he a peck on her hand.

Never in his life takumi felt so thrilled and overwhelmed when his name was being called out so sweetly... until then their discussion got interrupted by a guard saying it was getting late for her.

"See you later takumi "with this misaki went off leaving takumi alone. Takumi insisted to the guards saying that he knows the way back to the main hall and said them to leave.

Takumi thought to himself "we finally met didn't we misaki ayuzawa. I wonder what will be your reaction when you know that our parents are best friends. "And a teasing smile crept on his face and started walking to the main hall.

TO BE CONTINUED...

AUTHOR'S NOTE:I I hope whoever reads the story they will understand now and English is not my first language. Your suggestions will help me a lot and plays a vital role for me in become a good writer, as you all are very good writers. THANK YOU.


	3. Chapter 3

AUTHOR NOTE: I my dear fellow authors. Thanks for reviewing. You are most welcome to say my mistakes...

**CHAPTER-3**

**MISAKI'S P.O.V:**

I started to walk with my guards beside me. I entered to our so called great hall. The door in front me was closed and I can hear the voice through the speaker and am sure it's my dad voice and he was speaking something like, "Good evening ladies and gentlemen. I really thank everyone for sparing your valuable time to come here. The reason for hosting this party is to introduce the next heiress of our company. Am very glad to introduce, our beloved daughter miss ayuzawa misaki as our next heiress. "Then there it goes the door in front me slowly started to open and I can see all people started to stand. The hall in front of me was huge and it has two entrances, one is where am standing and second which leads to the balcony (garden is also located there).

As I walk, all the people in the hall started to see and not taking their eyes of me. This is something that I never experienced and when I was very close to the Dias...I can feel a fierce glare towards me like it needs my attention and I look towards the person and that person is none other than takumi the person I met just before my arrival to the hall, I can feel myself blushing. Heck, I hate this feeling which he is making to me.

**NORMAL P.O.V:**

Sakuya was smiling throughout the announcement and when misaki arrived on the Dias he welcomed her and gave the podium for her to speak, " I misaki ayuzawa, thank you all people behalf of our ayuzawa family. We are honored to have you all great people gather at one place. "As misaki spoke they all clapped and sat down. misaki started to speak again "I really don't know what to speak at times like this. Let me narrate a story for you all. Well, it's not a story in the ordinary sense of the word: nothing, that is, from hearsay, like most of your examples. Truth, I always hold, is not only vastly stranger than fiction, but vastly more interesting I could tell you an occurrence which happened to me personally and oddly enough completed this evening. "as she said all people were all silent because she mentioned it as her personal experience and all stopped talking to their fellow mates and glued to misaki and started to think what might that be. Even sakuya and minako were wondering what her daughter was talking about. Misaki looked at all people and thought that everyone is distracted from the business matters just as I thought. Misaki even saw at takumi who just gave a blank expression...a faint blush crept on her face whenever takumi caught her seeing at him.

Misaki began to speak.

"A year or two ago," misaki said, "I was living on my own to actually know what is the world outside. I was in an apartment in Ormand street which is kind of old one. The bedroom walls have been distempered by a previous tenant, but the place was damp and great colors of discolourisation had broken out. One of these indeed often happens was exactly like a human face; but more faithfully and startlingly than is customary. Lying in a bed in the morning putting off getting up, I used to watch it and watch it; gradually I came to think of it as real. The odd thing was that the patches on the wall grew larger and changed their contours, this never did. It remained identically same." she looked at all people once again. They were all listening to misaki and minako,sakuya who sat beside patrica and edward were having confused looks.

Misaki smiled towards as if it was expected and started saying," While there, I had a very bad attack of influenza, with complications and all day long I had nothing to do but sit or meditate, and it was then that this face got a firmer hold of me. It grew more and more real and remarkable. I may say it dominated my thoughts day and night. It was, in fact, full of individuality: the face of man apart, a man in thousand. Well, I got better but the face on the wall still controlled me. I found myself searching the streets for one like it. Somewhere, I was convinced, the man must exist, and him I must meet. Why I do not know but the man and I had some way linked up by fate. I frequented places where large amount of people congregate like meetings, football matches, railway stations. But all in vain. I had never before realized how many different faces I have seen .The search became a mania with me. I neglected everything else. I stood at busy corners watching the crow until people thought me crazy."

Misaki closed her eyes and took a deep breath ,a red blush crept on her face and started to speak while watching takumi and takumi watching her and their parents watching their glancing each other and no one noticed that thing except them and she spoke "Whenever I closed my eyes I could picture him clearly. "Now she is totally red by blushing and not taking eyes off from takumi, misaki spoke" he has long spiky hair and I don't know if that's silky. He is fair and what caught my attention was he has emerald green eyes just like the dress I wore today "takumi's eyes widened and quickly misaki started to look at other people and blush still visible on her face.

"One day, at last I saw him. "all the people in hall they were saying like "oh" with excitement like children. "He was in a taxi driving towards east and I turned and ran it towards a little while and then i saw an empty taxi coming. As I took the taxi my very first word to the taxi driver was follow the taxi. The driver managed to follow the taxi and took us to the railway station. I rushed on to the platform and saw him with two other mans and. They were going to England 2.20 and i hastily purchased a ticket without thinking. Hoping that I should catch him on the boat before it sailed. But at folk stone, he got on board before me with his friends, and they disappeared in to a large private saloon. Evidently he was a man of wealth. "misaki stooped for few seconds and then continued.

Everyone was listening to her like children and then misaki with a sweet smile started to speak again," He was cute and handsome and many girls were drooling on him but he just ignored them. "misaki was blushing hard and avoided contact with takumi.

"I took my position opposite the saloon door and waited for him. After half an hour the door opened and he came out, with a girl. My heart beat so that it seemed to shake the boat more than the propeller. There was no mistaking every line of his face was same. H e glanced at me and moved towards the upper deck and i felt it's like now or never. "misaki said while smiling towards her audience.

"Excuse me "I (misaki) stammered, "but do you mind giving your card? I have very important reason to communicate with you."I asked the man in front me.

"The seemed to be astonished, as indeed well he might: but he didn't ask any question so as to why I need his card or something like that. He just took out his card from his pockets. Clutching it I went to a deserted corner of the ship and read it. My head swam: for on its words; wall with an address at pittsburg at U.S.A. There I found myself in a boulogne. There I lay in a broken condition for some weeks, and a month ago I did return" misaki said while giving a sad smile.

"I went back. "misaki said "to great ormond street and set to discover all I could about this in American in whose life I had so mysteriously intervened. But all I could find out that he was a millionaire with English parents who had resided in England. But where to that I received no answer."

"And so has time passed by and I went to bed the other day morning and I slept till late. When I woke up sun was streaming into my room. I looked at the wall and noticed the face on the wall was now faintly visible. I rubbed my eyes to make it sure what I was seeing. Last night it has been as clear as ever -like almost I could hear it speak. But now it was but a ghost of itself. I got confused and went out and took the editions of the newspapers were already out and on the contents I saw 'American millionaire's motor Accident' which I thought I should read it and I took it and read at once Mr. Ormond wall, the Pittsburg millionaire, and party motoring from new jersey had collided with wagon and were overturned. Mr. Wall's condition is critical. "misaki said as the people in the wall were shocked by the twists. The murmurs around the hall started about the story.

They stopped when misaki started to speak again "I went t back to my room still confused, and sat on the bed looking with unseeing eyes at the face on the wall. And even as I looked, suddenly it completely disappeared."All the people in the hall fell silent as the story goes unexpected and they felt themselves involved in the story and started to enjoy it.

"Later I found that had succumbed to his injuries at what I take to be that very moment"misaki fell silent after saying this and then people in the hall started saying like"Most remarkable" and then the other says "most extraordinary" and so on people in the hall started saying.

"Yes" misaki said to the people in the hall."There are three extra ordinary things in my story. One is that it should be possible for the discoloration in lodging house in England not only to form the features of a gentleman in America, but to have his intimate association with his existence. It will take science sometime to explain that. Another is that the gentleman's name should bear any relation to the spot on which his features were being so curiously reproduced by some mysterious agency. Is it not so?"All agreed with misaki, and the story ended in again with increased excitement. Misaki blew away ever bodies mind with so many twists in her story.

"Thank you everyone for listening my story very patiently. "With this misaki started to leave the Dias not until one of the member stood and shouted "hey, miss ayuzawa".

With that misaki again came near the podium and said "yes, "

asked misaki "You said there are three extra ordinary things about your story. Didn't you ?"misaki said "yes ."

asked to misaki "Then what is the third thing?"

Misaki with wide grin said to the people "I forgot that. The third extra ordinary thing about this story is that **I just made up the story half an hour ago,** good night again and enjoy because everyone thought it was a real story and the twist which misaki gave to others. All at once started to clap in excitement because for a moment she took them to another world...every one stood and clapped .They never heard a story like this before.

Everyone started have their dinner but misaki made an excuse to get fresh air. She went to the garden where no one was present. Not until then she heard someone saying "So am cute, huh?"misaki was shocked to hear his voice getting closer by the minute.

She turned to see who it was and said "what?" to takumi with a confused look.

"The man you mentioned in the story was me. Isn't it?"takumi said with a teasing smile.

"What's makes you think that "misaki said nervously as she was blushing very hard now.

Takumi was getting closer to her while saying "because you were watching me the whole time while describing the man. And you were even blushing so hard while mentioning that I was cute and handsome"

Misaki blush on her face even got red than a tomato. Misaki didn't fight back because he caught her...there was no denial. He pointed out the fact.

But before misaki could say anything takumi's lips were on her lips. But misaki tried to push but that all gone to vain then she started to enjoy the kiss. Misaki thought that his lips are very soft and she found herself enjoying the scent and caught the shirt of the tuxedo and started pulling him towards her for more.

Takumi felt misaki's scent good and started giving the kiss passionately while holding her by waist in order to prevent her from falling. Takumi felt himself falling for this girl and never in his life felt an urge kiss a girl. Their kiss was interrupted by a flash...they parted while misaki panting so hard and takumi remained as if nothing happened.

Takumi broke the silence "I think it's going to rain" said to misaki.

"Why did you do that?"misaki asked to takumi while blushing so hard."I like you misaki..."takumi said sincerely. But misaki being misaki said "We barely know each other, pervert and that doesn't mean that you can kiss me"

"Don't tell me you didn't enjoy it? And I do know that you like me..."Takumi said while watching the garden suspiciously and said "let's go inside. It's getting colder and you might even catch a cold "By saying this takumi took misaki inside while still having his hands on her waist.

When got inside both their parents were eyeing them suspiciously and were like children. Misaki and takumi went near their parents and minako spoke "So, you already met my daughter, takumi?"minako asked while giving misaki a hug.

"What? Do you know him mom?"misaki asked her mom and minako and patrica were overjoyed to see misaki and takumi together.

Minako said "Of course, honey. "And minako started saying "honey this is patrica usui. You know my childhood friend and here is edward usui and the handsome young man just you met is their beloved son and heir of , patrice meet my daughter misaki."mianako said happily.

Misaki completely blown by saying that takumi is the son of my parent's best friend. Misaki said to patrica and edward "nice to meet you Mr and MRS. usui."

patrica said to misaki "just call us mom and dad. What do you say minako and sakuya?"By saying they started laughing."Of course, patrice soon to be mom and dad "minako said like squealing like a fan girl.

Misaki on the other hand was confused and thought to herself...WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


End file.
